


Falling For Your Attention

by 6lytherin



Series: Thiam [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, thiam drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6lytherin/pseuds/6lytherin
Summary: Liam tries to get Theo's attention and breaks his arm in the process.





	Falling For Your Attention

Theo never understood why so many bizarre things happened to him. It seemed like everywhere he went craziness followed, and he just wanted one normal day.

 

So here he was, sitting in the middle of the park enjoying the sunny California weather. He loved coming to this place, he had ever since he was a small boy, and nothing calmed him like feeling the warm sun and breathing the fresh air. 

 

He had just gotten around to closing his eyes and relaxing when he heard a crash in front of him, along with a grunt followed by a few curse words. 

 

“Fuck! Fuck, ow dammit!” 

 

Glancing down, Theo saw a boy laying face first on the ground as he clutched his arm; a very painful expression on his face. 

 

“Uh, are you okay?” He asked. 

 

The boy shook his head aggressively. “God, no!” 

 

Theo sighed and moved to help him up, careful not to touch his injured arm. 

 

“What's your name?” 

 

The boy whined, “Liam.” 

 

“I'm Theo.”

 

He noticed the broken skateboard to his left, and couldn't help the short laugh that escaped his lips. 

 

“I'm sorry!” He exclaimed as the boy stared at him. “I'm not trying to laugh, but what the hell happened?” 

 

He watched the boys face grow red and he stuttered. “I wanted to get your attention, and my friend told me to pretend to fall in front of you. But unfortunately I fell harder than intended, and I'm pretty sure I broke my arm. Can you drive me to the hospital please?” 

  
Theo had a lot of bizarre days but most didn't involve someone breaking their arm to get his attention. He had to admit, the boy was very attractive and it wasn't the  _ worst _ day he'd had.


End file.
